wechselnfandomcom-20200216-history
Changelog
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Weltkrieg' | 5.0 * New Army System * New Navy System 'New World' | 4.2 * Map Modern World is out * New battle systems 'Rules' | 4.1 * Added Gamerule * Added government type: Guerilla ** City fighting health -30%, forest attack +15%, cannot capture city, speed +50%, can trigger invisibility every year once. * Added attack bouns 'Battlefield' | 4.0 * New Gamemode: Mysterious team deathmatch ** Noone knows your faction. 4 factions. 5 players. *** King (1): Survive *** Pro-King (1): Protect the king and kill all rebels *** Spy (2): Kill the King *** Rebel (1): Kill everyone * Changed troops Arcade | 3.0 * Added Arcade mode: No econ, no diplomatic actions, recruit automatically every 5 turns depends on how many provinces you control, no technology, not affect elo rank. 'Generals' | 2.1 * Added generals (See Nation stats) * Adding Nation stats ''Schlacht'' | 2.0 It means battle in German. * Added elo rating. * Grand update in army: cancelled army tech and naval tech. (See Troops for the new classes of army) * A reset of all buildable infracstructure (See Infrastructure) * Added technology level. 'Landscape' | 1.16 * Added landscape, some buff and nerf on different landscapes. ** Glacier: Attacker damage -5% ** Hills: Attacker health -5% ** Mountains: Defender health +10% ** Forest: Defender damage +5% ** Plain: Attacker damage +5% ** Desert: Both health -5% ** City: Attacker damage -10% Refer to the following map for landscapes: 700px ''Auslassen'' | 1.15 It means skipping in German. * Added level-skipping units. * Added army and navy cost. If you are rich enough, you can buy troops which got a higher level they your tech: 50M for each battleship with one level higher than you, limit 5; (Your tech level)*2*1M for each divisions with one level higher than you, limit 10. Cost of Army: (Army tech)*1M for each division Cost of Navy 10M each. ''Imposition'' | 1.14 It means taxation in French. * Added tax rate limitation for modern world scenario. Russia: 13%~30% China: 3%~45% France: 25%~45% Britain: 0%~45% Germany: 14%~45% United States: 10%~37% 'Brigades' | 1.13.s It is an update improving Schattenseite update so players will know what bridage to put spy army in. * Brigade name system added. Default name will be starting with "(Number) Brigade of (Nation)", for example "Third Brigade of France". You can rename it or group some bridages, for example: Group 10 divisions into a new brigade and rename it to "Surrender Monkey Bridage of France". 'Honor' | 1.13 *Points will be distrubed decided by hosts depends on your battles, lands, infracstructure, dioplomacy and peace conference. When you do something benefit your nation, keep balance of power or peace of world, basically you will get points. ''Ilmavoimat'' | 1.13.a It is the name of Finnish Air Force in World War II. * There are three kinds of planes added Fighter: Shoot down planes, cost 1M, if not shot down, reusable Bomber: Bomb land units, damage 100, cost 1M, if not shot down, reusable Paratrooper: Parachust 1 division, cost (your army tech)*1M, not reusable ''Schattenseite'' | 1.12 It means darkside in German. * Spy: 5M, select a city to put, 50% success rate, if success player will know target's military stats * Spy army: 5M*(target army level) for each. Will start rebellion if you told to do so * Reveal spies: 1M, select a city to reveal, if that city contains enemy spies, the spy will be caught and will be announced * Reveal spy army: 5M, 50% success rate. 'New Start' | 1.11 * Cancelled name of units so they fit for all scenario * Ended beta scenario 1880 * New scenario: Modern World * Added Tax Rate ''Panikku'' | 1.10 It means panic in Japanese. * War Weariness is being decided * Agressive Points is being decided * System of UN is being decided 'Sealion' | 1.9 * 4 types of strategy was decided * Health and Damage of Battleship is decided Naval level = Damage Naval level*10 = Health Damage to transport ships = (Naval level) divisions Skills: Rapid fire (*3 damage for once), Naval mines (damage = naval level), 90 degree turn (1 turn, no counter attack allowed), Side fire (Damage*2 when attacking with side cannons) 'First Light' | 1.8 * Beta scenario: 1880 in running * Wechseln: It means switch in German, presenting the meaning of changing history. * 6 tiers of armies are decided Lv 1: HP=50, Dmg=10, Cost to invent=$0 Lv 2: HP=100, Dmg=50, Cost to invent=$1M Lv 3: HP=100, Dmg=100, Cost to invent=$2M Lv 4: HP=200, Dmg=100, Cost to invent=$5M Lv 5: HP=300, Dmg=100, Cost to invent=$15M Lv 6: HP=300, Dmg=200, Cost to invent=$30M Lv 7: HP=300, Dmg=300, Cost to invent=$60M Lv 8: HP=500, Dmg=300, Cost to invent=$100M Lv 9: HP=500, Dmg=500, Cost to invent=$150M Lv 10: HP=1000, Dmg=500, Cost to invent=$300M * Economic formula is decided * Basic setups * Release of game